Secret of Life
by Silent Cobra
Summary: Teyla has a secret...how will she deal with it, and how will the others deal? Weir, Mckay, and Ford resort to spying? Please R & R. a little OOC in some areas...Shelya fic. WIP
1. chp 1

Secret of Life

Silent Cobra

Teyla stared at a spot somewhere above Lt. Ford's shoulder. They were in a debriefing, and Teyla did not feel well at all. She felt sick to her stomach and sweaty. Dr. Weir was talking while Sheppard, Ford, and McKay listened attentively. Teyla clenched her eyes shut.

"How are we doing on searching for ZPMs?" Weir asked McKay.

"We recently found two, nearly depleted, but enough to power us for a bit."

"Good, how are the Athosians doing?"

Teyla was swaying back and forth. Sheppard frowned and touched her shoulder.

"Teyla? Weir asked you a question."

Teyla's eyes focused briefly on Sheppard, and then on Elizabeth.

"I'm sorry…What?"

Sheppard's hand was still on her shoulder. McKay looked at Teyla.

"She was asking how the Athosians were doing?"

"Oh…fine, they are fine."

Elizabeth Weir arched her eyebrow. "Are you?"

But Teyla had zoned again. Everyone traded glances, they had never seen her act like this.

Weir began to speak again, Teyla tried to focus on what the leader of Atlantis was saying…

Dear Gods, she was going to be sick.

She lunged to her feet and rushed to the small trashcan in the corner. She knelt over it and proceeded to loose her breakfast.

Weir stopped mid-word as Teyla threw up in the corner. No one was quite sure what to do.

"Forgive me," Teyla said as she shakily took back her seat, "Please continue."

"Teyla, are you okay?" Weir asked.

"I am fine, Dr. Weir," but her voice was weak. Sheppard could see just how pale she was.

"Alright…Ford, do you have the report I asked for?"

"Yes ma'am. The Wraith are currently gathering forces in-" he broke off as Teyla ran to the trashcan again. He stared at her with an open mouth as retching sounds filled the debriefing room.

Sheppard stood and walked over to her. She was struggling to stand. He helped her to her feet and looked into her eyes with concern.

"I am fine, Major Sheppard, I am…" her knees buckled and Sheppard caught her haphazardly.

"Major, take her to Carson," Weir said tightly.

"No, Dr. Weir, I am fine…"

"No you're not, Teyla," Sheppard said. He hooked one arm under her knees and easily swung her into his arms. She moaned as the world swam wildly for a few seconds before calming down.

John Sheppard hoped she wouldn't puke on him.

"Keep us posted, Major," Weir said.

"I will." He walked out of the room with Teyla hanging limply in his arms. He started down the passage to the medical bay. Teyla's head rested comfortably on the swell of his chest. His arms tightened around her.

The door to the medical bay opened silently. John set Teyla on the bed and went to find Carson.

"Carson?"

"Major?" It was one of Carson's assistants.

"Hi, uh…can you get Dr. Beckett for me? Teyla is sick."

"Yes, sir."

The assistant disappeared. John checked his watch and went back to Teyla. She was sitting up and looking at him.

"I assure you, Major, I am fine."

"You just blew chunks twice, that's not fine."

"Ye blew chunks, Teyla?" Carson Beckett walked in, an easy smile on his face.

"If ye could step outside, Major, patient confidentiality." Sheppard looked from Beckett to Teyla and nodded.

"I'll be in the waiting room."

Teyla and Carson waited until the door closed. Carson pulled a chair in front of the young woman.

"How d'ye feel?"

"Better, actually, like it has passed."

Carson wrote something on his clipboard. "How long has this been going on?"

"I have been feeling slightly ill for a week, but never like what just happened."

"I see…" Carson flipped briefly through her medical record. "It's been a while since you had you last physical, how about I just give it to ye now?"

"That would be fine, Dr. Beckett."

"Call me Carson."

Teyla nodded and watched as he walked briskly around the small room. He pulled out a flimsy gown.

"Put this on." Teyla stood and walked behind the small curtain. She removed her clothes, which smelled of bile, and put the hospital gown on. She returned to the bed and waited patiently.

Carson and Teyla stayed there for the better part of an hour, going over everything physically.

"You seem to be in perfect physical health, Teyla…" He drifted off as a rather closed expression came over his face.

"Carson?"

"One more test to perform, love, and then we'll be done."

He went to his bag and pulled something out of it. Teyla couldn't see what it was as he pocketed it quickly.

"If you could lie back, please"

Teyla did so, a feeling of slight panic rising in her chest. The first time she had had this done she had kicked the assistant in the face.

"Little pressure…all done. You can get dressed."

She went back behind the curtain and removed the dressing gown and put on her regular clothes. She felt considerably more comfortable in these.

She walked out and sat on the bed once again. Carson was standing in the corner, frowning.

"What the hell?"

"Carson?"

Carson walked over to Teyla and sat next to her.

"I need you to be perfectly honest with me, Teyla…"

She felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Are ye sexually active?"

She choked briefly, not expecting that question. Carson looked at her with solemn eyes, waiting for her answer.

"Yes…" she muttered guardedly.

"Teyla…you're pregnant."

**987654321**

Teyla was floored. She felt the air rush from her body. "You're sure, Carson?"

"Aye, Teyla…Should I be sorry?"

Teyla shook her head violently.

"Do ye know who the father is? Should I call him from the mainland?"

Ah, so he thought…Teyla laughed almost hysterically.

"When have I had time to go the mainland and get pregnant?" She snorted, and that caused her to laugh even more, "If you want to call him in, walk through those doors." She pointed to the doors leading to the waiting room and…

It was Carson's turn to be floored. "Major Sheppard!"

Teyla started laughing at the look of shock on Carson's face; she laughed until tears rolled down her face. She fell backwards onto the bed and held her sides. Carson had never seen her laugh like this.

"Hormones do strange things…" he muttered. He waited until she calmed down. "Do you want Major Sheppard in here?"

She sobered up almost immediately. "I would like to tell him on my own time…if that is alright with you…"

"Of course, Teyla," Carson looked at her, "You are going to have to tell Dr. Weir and the others at some point."

She looked positively terrified at the thought. "Oh, what will she say?"

"I dun know, Teyla. You and Major Sheppard will have to cross that bridge when you get to it."

Carson stood and called John in. He smiled briefly at Teyla before slipping into the passageway and leaving them alone.

"Well?" John was bouncing back and forth on the balls of his feet. Teyla couldn't help but smile…He was just like a child.

…A child…

She stood up. "Let's go talk somewhere else…the balcony, perhaps?"

"That's cool," John followed her out, a little confused, but she didn't seem like she was going to fall over dead on him.

Which was a good thing.

They walked in an easy silence until they rounded the corner to his quarters. The passage was deserted; it nearly always was. She reached out and grabbed his hand. She took off running down the passage, laughing.

His feet stumbled over themselves while he sorted out what she was doing. He had never seen her act like this before. Maybe she was losing her mind…

She slid to a stop in front of the hatch to his quarters. He bumped into her roughly as he struggled to stop as well.

"Teyla, what…"

She reached up and touched his lips, "Shhh…"

She punched in the code and the hatch slid up. She pulled him in and made sure the hatch locked behind them.

John was confused, which wasn't very hard to do, but Teyla was acting strange. She pulled him easily out onto the balcony. She let go of his hand and leaned on the rail.

"Teyla?" John asked cautiously.

She turned to him, closed the distance and kissed him lightly. He froze for a second, as they had decided long ago to keep the relationship in the dark, literally. He gave in and responded softly to her kiss, running his hands through her hair, crushing her lips against his.

She pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"I love you, John Sheppard," she whispered softly. He smiled and repeated her sentiment into her hair.

She turned and pressed her back against him. He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a gentle hug.

Teyla took his hand and covered it with her own. She began to move his hand down, dropping it to her lower abdomen. She pressed her hand against his, causing his hand to press against her belly.

John's breath caught…it couldn't be….

Teyla turned to face him, her eyes solemn.

"John, I'm pregnant."

TBC…

AN: they don't belong to me, just playing with them. Please review and tell me what you think so far. Okay, bye now!


	2. In Which Weir, Ford, and McKay Partake

AN: this is a lighter chapter. I finally updated (cheers)

Part Two: In Which Weir, Ford, and McKay Partake in Spying

Elizabeth and Rodney waited silently outside of the medical bay. It had been nearly a week since Teyla's episode in the debriefing room, and they had heard nothing from Major Sheppard or Teyla about her condition.

They were curious.

Carson Beckett stepped from the bay and nearly crashed into Rodney. "Rodney! Dr. Weir? What are ye doin' here?"

"Please, let's go to your office."

"Can we make this quick?" Rodney asked, "I have things to do."

Carson looked between them as the each took an arm and dragged him to his office. At that moment, Aidan Ford stepped out from behind the door and pushed Carson into his office.

"What is this about?" Dear Lord, Carson thought, what had he done to deserve this?

"Teyla." Ford said simply.

Carson looked between the three of them; standing around him trying their hardest to look menacing (Rodney just looked annoyed).

"What about her?"

"What was wrong with her?" Elizabeth asked.

"And why haven't we seen Major Sheppard around?" Rodney added.

"And how come they've avoided the general population here?" Aidan finished for them.

Oh, well…how did he explain this…easy answer for that…

"I'm afraid I just can't discuss that with you, patient confidentiality."

They stared at Carson.

"What if I made it an order?" Elizabeth asked. She was extremely worried for her friends.

"Sorry, Dr. Weir."

"Can't you tell us?" Aidan asked, "She'll never know."

"Patient confidentiality is a big thing," Rodney muttered, "however, it doesn't extend post mortem…"

"You can't seriously be suggesting killing Teyla just to find out what's wrong with her, can you?" Carson asked, suddenly very worried. Elizabeth looked at Rodney.

"Rodney…."

Rodney waved his hand in dismissal. "No, just stating a fact."

Elizabeth turned back to Carson. "Can you answer us just one question?"

"Depends…" Carson said wearily.

"Is it life threatening?"

Carson cocked his head to the side. "No. Life-altering, yes. But not life threatening."

"Good, thank you Carson."

And with that Elizabeth, Rodney, and Aidan left Carson's office.

"Oh…bloody hell…"

**123456789**

Weir, Ford, and McKay huddled around in the debriefing room. "What could Carson have meant?" Weir asked worriedly.

"Look," Rodney said, "it's obvious she's not going to die, so why don't we just wait?"

"Aren't you the least bit curious, McKay?" Ford asked. McKay glared at him.

"What are you suggesting, Lt? Spying?"

Ford's eyes lit up and he turned to Weir.

"What a good idea, Rodney," Weir said with a smile.

McKay was shocked. "Elizabeth, you can't be serious?"

"I am the leader of this little expedition, and I want to know. Don't worry Rodney, we'll give you all the credit," she said with a smile.

"That's what I'm afraid of…"

**123456789**

Ford stuck his head out and peered around the corner. "All clear," he whispered back. He tiptoed out of the debriefing room and Weir and McKay followed him slowly.

A door to the left of them opened and Zalenka walked out. He stared at them as they walked stealthily down the corridor.

"Right…" he muttered to himself before retreating back into the lab.

Ford paused at the next corner. A young private walked around the corner and ran smack into him.

"Sorry sir!"

"It's fine, have you seen Major Sheppard?"

"Yes sir, he's in the mess, with Teyla."

Ford, Weir, and McKay traded dark looks. "Thank you, Private," Weir said softly.

The private nodded and walked away hurriedly.

"Let's go," McKay hissed. Now that they were partaking in spying, he wanted to get it over with.

They rushed to the transporter at the end of the hall and climbed in. They were heading for the mess.

**123456789**

Ford raised his hand, bringing McKay and Weir to a halt. "There," he whispered, pointing to a table in the corner. Teyla and Sheppard were sitting across from each other. They each had a gallon of ice cream in front of them and looked as if they were having a fine time.

"That's a lot of ice cream…" Weir muttered.

"That's my mocha flavored ice cream!" McKay cried indignantly.

"Shhh!" Weir hissed, pressing her hand over McKay's mouth. Ford looked at Rodney in disgust.

"Mocha flavored? That's nasty, man."

"Just because you have no taste doesn't mean I can't have tastes as well!" Rodney said into Elizabeth's hand. She drew her hand back.

"You licked my hand, Rodney."

He glared at her, "Better tasting than Mocha flavored ice cream."

Ford choked back a laugh at the look of surprise on Weir's face. "Hold it, they're moving!"

The spies' attention went back to the table. Sheppard stood and was talking softly to Teyla. She frowned and pointed to her ice cream (the mocha flavored kind). Sheppard grinned and grabbed it from her. He proceeded to lick the ice cream. Teyla leapt to her feet and lunged after him. Laughing, he took off with her ice cream in hand.

"He licked it," Rodney said weakly, "I may never be able to eat Mocha flavored ice cream again!"

"I doubt that," Weir muttered. "Let's follow them."

Ford grinned and set off at a brisk pace.

They would discover the secret…even if they had to ask outright!


End file.
